yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoki Shima
|color = green |writecolor = yellow |base = 島 直樹 |furigana = しま なおき |win = 1 |school = Den City High School |romaji = Shima Naoki |gender = Male |occupation = Student |affiliation = Den City High School's Duel ClubYu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" |species = Human|anime debut = Episode 1|seiyū japanese = Chiharu Sawashiro|age =16 |othernames = Lonely Brave (former) Brave Max (current)|status = Alive|eyecolor = Green|haircolor = Dark Green|lose = 1|friends = Playmaker (self proclaimed friend) Yusaku Fujiki (self proclaimed friend)|enemies = The Knights of Hanoi|enname = Brave Battler (Link VRAINS)}}Naoki Shima ( , Shima Naoki) is a character appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. He is Yusaku’s classmate. When Dueling in LINK VRAINS, he is known as Lonely Brave (ロンリーブレイブ, Ronrī Bureibu) and subsequently Brave Max (ブレイブマックス, Bureibu Makkusu) in the Japanese version. In the English dub he's known as Brave Battler. Design Appereance Naoki is young man with dark green hair and green eyes. His standard attire consists a slate-colored jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a pair of black pants and red, yellow and black shoes. In Link Vrains, he got blue, white, black, yellow mask and green protecting glasses on his eyes. His hair is pink and got blue eyes. His suit reminds of a robot suit, and it's blue, white and on his chest is written letter B with pink color. Also he wears blue shoes. Ep027 Naoki tied to a chair after being kidnapped.png|Full body view of Naoki Brave Max full body.jpg|Full body view of (Lonely) Brave Max Personality He loves Dueling, but he’s not too confident about his skills and has never Dueled in LINK VRAINS. He is also a fan of Playmaker. He's enthusiastic, passionate, and tries to be friendly with Yusaku. During his observations, Yusaku pointed out that Naoki cannot stand being alone. Naoki is quick to judge others, as he made fun of Yusaku's deck and guessed he and Takeru weren't that good at dueling only by the Duel Disk models. He also overestimates his own abilities, when he lacks Dueling knowledge, such as think "return to hand" effects don't work on Link Monsters since they are summoned from the Extra Deck. Even though he has only met Playmaker once, Naoki believes himself to be his best friend and soulmate. He constantly brags about this to anyone, which can get him into trouble. Others are quick to realize this isn't true and he's just a fanboy. In the dub, he has a habit of saying "so flash" when he thinks something is cool or exciting. Biography Present Approaching Yusaku Fujiki One day, Naoki noticed Yusaku asleep after class had already ended and introduced himself, noting that Yusaku has no friends. He was upset that Yusaku didn't remember him, as they had been classmates for over a month. Naoki tried to befriend Yusaku and showed off his new Duel Disk, only for Yusaku to criticize Naoki's lack of Dueling talent, but also pointed out that Naoki had good intentions. Naoki got upset at Yusaku's remarks and stormed off, telling him to Duel by himself. Later he went to watch Duels at Link VRAINS and was scared when The Knights of Hanoi attacked, and was surprised when "Playmaker" appeared.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" Playmaker vs The Knight of Hanoi explains the Speed Duel to Naoki.]] Naoki asked what the Duel between Playmaker and The Knight of Hanoi was. A young man wearing an apron answered him that this was called an "Speed Duel". He was surprised that Playmaker used the Cyberse type and was happy when Playmaker attacked Hanoi's "Cracking Dragon" but became worried when the Dragon survived to the attack and Playmaker fell from his D-Board. After that Blue Angel saved Playmaker, Naoki cheered him to protect Link VRAINS. He worried when Playmaker is sucked into a tornado within the Data StormYu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" and was relieved when Playmaker won the Duel. A few days later, in the classroom, he asked Yusaku if he had seen Playmaker in action before, Yusaku answered that he had not seen him. Naoki shouted at Yusaku if he considered himself a duelist. He told him that he checked Link VRAINS over to see if Playmaker was going to show up again on his electronic note pad and was horrified to see a Knight of Hanoi. He showed the knight to his classmates and was suprised when Yusaku disappeared.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" Enter the Duel club was no place for someone with no interest in Link VRAINS.]] At the Duel Club, he noticed that that Yusaku was wearing his Duel Disk, inferred that he wanted to join the club, but insisted that it was no place for someone with no interest in Link VRAINS. Club president Hosoda opened the door from inside to reprimand Naoki for making so much noise, but allowed Yusaku to join, stating that new applicants are always welcome. After all the club members introduced themselves, Sato showed off his new Duel Disk, with Yusaku feigning interest about its new AI program that assists in Dueling. Aoi commented that Yusaku knew a lot, and Yusaku said it was only because Naoki bragged about it, but he hadn't realized that everyone in the group had the new Duel Disk. Naoki took exception to this, and replied that Aoi's brother Akira was a big shot at SOL Technologies and gave the Duel Club members the new model first, prompting a stern look from Aoi. Aoi noticed that Yusaku's Duel Disk was a card-loading model, the same as Playmaker's. 's Deck.]] Naoki speculated that Yusaku was copying Playmaker, but lamented that Playmaker was behind the times using such an old model. Aoi then asked to see Yusaku's Deck. After Aoi looked at the cards, she tried to give the Deck back, but Naoki snatched it up and started laughing about how lame the Deck was, to which Hosoda rebuked him for insulting it. Naoki then gave it back to Yusaku and apologized, but Yusaku told him he was right. After he listened to Hosoda gave a lesson on the differences between Speed Duels and Master Duels. Playmaker vs Blue Angel The next day in the classroom, Naoki was suprised and pleased to watch a Speed Duel between Playmaker and Blue Angel.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" When he saw Blue Angel being electrocuted by "Dark Angel", Naoki got scared and screamed, causing the teacher to scold him and as the lesson was going on.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 7:"Angel of Hanoi" At the end of the day, he noticed that the hot dog stand was still closed and surprised to see Playmarker and Blue Angel on a screen.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" He briefly saw a Knight of Hanoi challenged Playmarker before the broadcast was interrupted.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 9:"Enemy I Was Seeking" A few days later, Naoki informed Yusaku that Aoi hadn't come to school for a while.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 16:"Infiltration - SOL Digital Fortress" Another Case "' story to Yusaku.]] Naoki called out to Yusaku, reminding him the class was over, and thought he was one of the "Athnoers". Yusaku walked away, and Naoki told him "Athnoers" were people trapped in LINK VRAINS, noting a lot of students haven't attended the school. He believed it was due to cursed Duel Disks, which, at midnight, emit white hands that drag people into LINK VRAINS, leaving the people's bodies "hollow". He thought no person would return back to their old-selves, even if they were taken to the hospital. Naoki doubted Yusaku would become a victim, since they were usually people with promising Dueling future. Yusaku advised him to stay away from the Duel Disk and walked away from Naoki, who wished Playmaker would set things straight. Before leaving, Yusaku corrected him the term was "Anothers", not "Athnoers", which made Naoki furious, since Yusaku knew everything already. Later he cheered "Playmarker" to defeat The Knights of Hanoi who attacked the Duelists in Link VRAINS. He was surprised when Doctor Genome revealed that "Playmarker" was Go Onizuka who knew Playmaker's identity.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 22:"The Pitch-Black Sun" Go Onizuka vs Dr. Genome He cheered Go Onizuka during his Speed Duel against Doctor Genome. He was scared when Go changes into "Dark Onizuka" and surprised that he destroyed his "Gouki Rising Scorpio" by throwing on "Hellix Marmotroll". After "Dark Onizuka destroys "Hellix Marmotroll", Naoki thought that he could take away Genome's LP. Hearing Go's story, Naoki kept to cheer "Dark Onizuka".Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 23:"Genome's Giant" Naoki's decision At Duel Club, Naoki voiced his concern of the Knights of Hanoi destroying LINK VRAINS. Hosoda forbade Naoki or anyone else to fight the Knights of Hanoi, or else he'd regret that. Thus, he disbanded the club until the problem was solved, and Aoi shushed Naoki from protesting. Naoki boasted about Playmaker fighting the Knights of Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 24:"The Fate Shouldered by the Dark Mask" Lonely Brave (Max) vs The Knight of Hanoi Naoki noticed that Cyberse Wizard was send to him as he thought that Playmaker choose him to fight against the Knights Of Hanoi. Even it was dangerous, Naoki went into LINK VRAINS and saved some kids who were bullied by the Knights of Hanoi. Lonely Brave challenged the Knights of Hanoi for duel. The hand of the Knight of Hanoi contains three copies of "Inverz Madith", "Inverz Glez", and "Hand Severing". Brave's hand contains three copies of "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" and two copies of "Yellow Baboon, Hunter of the Forest". The Knight of Hanoi activates "Hand Severing", making both players send two cards from their hand to the GY and draw two cards. The Knight of Hanoi sends two copies of "Inverz Madith" to his GY and draws "Feather of the Phoenix God" and "Soul Charge", while Brave sends two copies of "Green Baboon" to his GY and draws "Yellow Baboon" and "Wild Nature's Release". The Knight of Hanoi activates "Feather of the Phoenix God", discarding a card to return a card in his GY to the top of his Deck. He discards the last copy of "Madith", then returns "Hand Severing" to the top of his Deck. The Knight of Hanoi activates "Soul Charge", Special Summoning any number of monsters from his GY, then losing 1000 LP for each monster Special Summoned. He Special Summons three copies of "Madith" The Knight of Hanoi Releases the three copies of "Madith" to Advance Summon "Inverz Glez" Brave Lonely draws "Cyberse Wizard" and subsequently Normal Summons it. Brave activates the effect of "Wizard", letting him change a monster The Knight of Hanoi controls to Defense Position, while letting Cyberse monsters inflict piercing battle damage this turn but only monsters Brave controls can only attack that monster this turn. He changes "Glez" to Defense Position. "Wizard" attacks and destroys "Glez" As Brave Lonely wins the duel against the Knight of Hanoi, he told the kids that he's chosen by Playmaker to be his best friend and fight along with him. He renamed himself Brave Max. The only thing that he didn't knew was that someone was watching him. Kidnapping and meeting Playmaker Naoki walked in the school yard happy and yelling that he's Playmaker's best friend. Suddenly, one man was behind him asking him about Playmaker. Shima said proud that he's Playmaker's best friend as the person hits Shima in the stomach and took him as hostage in order to lure Playmaker. Playmaker realized that Shima is kidnapped and went into LINK VRAINS in order to stop Faust. Brave Max was surprised seeing Playmaker in live and he return the Cyberse Wizard to Playmaker with hope that he'll win against Faust. After, Playmaker defeats Faust, Yusaku rushed to the place along with Shoichi and Ai to save Naoki. Naoki was surprised seeing Yusaku and as Yusaku asked him If there's someone else. Naoki confirm that no one is here and that Playmaker saved him. Yusaku was suspicious how the Cyberse Wizard disappeared. Playmaker vs Revolver final duels Naoki was watching the duel between Playmaker and Revolver commenting about them and saying that Playmaker will win. After Playmaker and Revolver disappeared from Link VRAINS, Naoki was praying that they'll return and that Playmaker will win. After Playmaker won the duel, Naoki was happy for that and that Link VRAINS is saved by the hero named Playmaker and that the Knights of Hanoi are defeated. Meeting Ghost Girl Three months later, Brave Max come in New Link VRAINS only to be amazed by the new design and the new events that they're made. Brave Max bumped into someone and he saw Ghost Girl who apologized to him. Brave Max said that he's sorry as well and that he's Playmaker's best friend. Ghost Girl was happy to hear that and leaves. After she left, Brave Max commented that she's pretty, but maybe she isn't pretty in real life. Meeting Takeru Homura Naoki yelled at Aoi that she doesn't go in the Duel club. Aoi said that she's busy and somehow she overheard Naoki, Yusaku and Takeru's conversation about Playmaker. Naoki claimed that he's Playmaker's best friend and Takeru was amazed and asked him If Playmaker is also in the Duel club, only Naoki to decline. Duel against Ghost Girl In LINK VRAINS, Brave Max was excited to hear about the event of Blue Angel before he was approached by Ghost Girl. Brave Max remembered Ghost Girl from his previous encounter, and introduced himself. Ghost Girl asked if he was pursued by bounty hunters, to which he replied he still wanted to show his skills. Brave Max panicked when Ghost Girl insinuated to be one of the hunters, but she still proposed to test his skills, as Playmaker's best friend. Brave Max was charmed, but claimed he would give his best to defeat her. Ghost Girl expected no less, and summoned "Altergeist Silquitous", as well as setting two cards. Brave Max simply summoned "Scrap Kong", destroying it and paying 1000 LP to summon "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest", and repeating that combo with "Double Summon". Brave Max continued bragging about his bond with Playmaker. Brave Max bore a confident look, believing he'd win in one turn. Blue Girl watched the duel, wondering about Brave Max's strange tactics. Brave Max continued bragging, as he used two baboons to Link Summon "Metal Baboon, Ruffian of the Forest". Brave Max declared his victory chances are at max values. Ghost Girl wondered if he didn't take her cards in consideration, feeling he was acting foolish. Brave Max smiled, as his monster attacked. Ghost Girl's "Altergeist Camouflage" defended "Altergeist Silquitous" from the attack, and Special Summoned "Altergeist Multifaker", chaining it to summon "Altergeist Marionetter", and having "Altergeist Silquitous" return Brave Max's baboon to his hand. Brave Max corrected her that it was a Link Monster, and thus could not return to the hand. This made Ghost Girl to realize that Brave Max was indeed foolish. She simply had "Altergeist Camouflage" return to her hand, declaring "Metal Baboon, Ruffian of the Forest" returned to Brave Max's Extra Deck. Brave Max fell to his knees that his "perfect formula" was in vain. He ended his turn, promising his comeback, all the while Ghost Girl thought that was a waste of time. She was dumbed down by the climax nonsense, and drew a card. To save his reputation, Brave Max asked her not to do something bad to him. Ghost Girl cringed, but smiled as she made that promise, and Link Summoned "Altergeist Hextia". Brave Max believed she was complying to his request, until "Altergeist Hextia" gained 1600 ATK from "Altergeist Marionetter". Without further ado, Brave Max was defeated in one hit. Brave Max was embarrassed, and Ghost Girl sarcastically apologized to him for her victory. Brave Max apologized to Playmaker because he failed to him being his best friend. Blackmailing Yusaku Fujiki Yusaku was intercepted by Naoki. The latter was told Yusaku had no time, but Takeru permitted Yusaku to spend some time with Naoki, and dashed away. Naoki simply smiled, stating they had to speak somewhere else. They went inside school, where Naoki, reminding he was Playmaker's ally, wanted to request something from Yusaku, else he'd reveal his secret. Naoki almost referred Yusaku as Playmaker, but actually, he stated he was Playmaker's best friend. Yusaku was confused, for Naoki was referring to his secret about working at the hot dog stand. As a student, Yusaku was not allowed to do any part-time jobs. Naoki wanted to blackmail him into working on an event with Blue Angel, but Yusaku walked away. Naoki became furious, threatening to report this to Playmaker. Brave Max and his show Brave Max is shown in Link VRAINS how he's making a show with Frog and Pigeon about going in the southern area in Link VRAINS. He showed them the warehousing place in the southern area, fooling around. Frog and Pigeon were frustrated about this and they decided to find Playmaker instead fooling around with Brave Max. Deck Duels References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Duelists Category:Duel Club Members Category:Den City High School students Category:Link VRAINS Users